Alice Em A Bela E A Fera
by Caroline Evans Potter
Summary: Alice quer fazer uma peça na escola, mas quando falta atores quem ela vai recrutar? Fic para a Marjory.


**N/A: **Eu estava descendo a rua quando tive essa idéia, pensei primeiro em Peter Pam, mas eu vi que sei mais de Bela e a Fera, então aproveitem e espero que riam muito. Fic dedicada a Méia, por que eu te amo.

- Eu passei – gritei pulando em cima de Jasper e começando a saltar no mesmo lugar. – Passei!

Ele parecia não fazer idéia do que estava falando, mas sorriu para mim enquanto girava no meio do colégio.

- Ah não – disse Edward aparecendo com Bela. – Alice passou para o papel de Bela na peça da escola.

- Parabéns – abracei Bela enquanto voltava a girar.

- Mas eu preciso que vocês façam algo pela minha felicidade!

Edward sentou colocando as mãos na cabeça.

- Nem pensar Alice.

- O que?

- Como ninguém quer os papeis, e o teatro da escola decaiu de uns tempos para cá…

- Se percebe – disse Emmett apontando para ela e sentando folgadamente ao lado de Edward, Rosalie se manteve em pé.

- Precisamos de mais pessoas para os papeis, e a peça sai se vocês aceitarem serem os atores! Claro que Jasper vai ser a fera – todos olharam para Jasper tentando o imaginar como fera e riram. Vi meu amor fica todo vermelhinho. – Por favor Jasper, por favor.

- Nós temos duas opções, aceitar de primeira ou agüentar a anã por muito tempo. – Eu gostava do Emmett, pois ele colocou as coisas precisamente, eu não gostava do Emmet porque ele me chamou de anã.

- Eu faço Alice – eu pulei em Jasper, minha Fera.

- Bela? – Bella olhou para Edward, mas acabou concordando. – Você será a chaleira!

Ela ficou muito e muito vermelha.

- Edward? Você não vai deixar a Bela sozinha certo?

- Tudo bem Alice.

- Você vai ser a vela! Emmett?

- Não perderia isso.

- Você vai ser o relógio. Rosalie?

- Não.

- Por favor?

- Não.

- Eu te dou aquela peça que você queria pro seu carro que Emmett não te deixou comprar.

Ouvi ela raciocinando bem lentamente.

- Vou me arrepender, mas ok.

- Você vai ser a xícara pequena, o filhote.

- Mas ele é um garoto Alice!

- Aja como um garoto então!

- Vou ir comprar nossas roupas – sai pulando para fora indo para meu carro.

- Eles brigam bem – disse a professora olhando Edward e Emmett encenando.

- Eles foram feitos para isso! – bati palmas. – Agora está na hora de experimentar o figurino!

Notei que eles se entreolharam. Fui pegando as roupas de cada um e entregando.

- Você está brincando Alice!

- Como você queria que uma vela se vestisse Edward?

- De qualquer coisa menos de vela!

- Eu não vou entrar nisso Alice.

- Ah você vai sim Rosalie se gosta dos seus cabelos loiros.

- Vou me vingar Alice – mandei um beijinho para ela.

- Eu estava pensando que talvez fosse melhor que nos chamássemos pelos nomes dos personagens em casa, para entrarmos mais nos papeis.

- Você só pode estar brincando!

- Não Vela!

- Eu gostei – Emmett riu.

- Ok Relógio – Edward retrucou o fazendo fechar a cara.

- Eles são perfeitos para esses papeis – disse a professora encantada.

Esme ficou encantada com a minha idéia, eu pude ouvi Carlisle rindo na outra sala, mas tudo bem, homens não pensam como nós mulheres sublimes.

- Fera – gritei chamando Jasper.

Ouvi gargalhadas da outra sala.

- Quando é a peça mesmo Bella?

- Não sei – respondeu a Bella.

- É com a outra Bella, Bella – Jasper falou vermelhinho.

- Amanhã.

- O QUE? – gritaram.

- Achei que tinha conta, ops.

- ALICE!

- Vou fazer umas comprinhas gente, beijo.

Eu estava nervosa ir estréia uma peça, ia ser a Bella, ia ser perfeito!

Foi tudo conforme encenado antes da Rosalie aparecer, quando ela falou que ia se vingar não imaginei que me deixaria sem vestido no palco.

Mas eu sendo Alice não perdi o estilo e continuei como se fosse uma travessura que já ensaiamos.

- ROSALIE – gritei assim que acabou e estávamos nos bastidores.

- Eu avisei.

- VOU TE MATAR.

- Acho que agora elas que parecem o relógio e a vela – riu Emmett.

- GUERRA – gritamos eu e Rose e fomos atrás dele e de Edward.

No fim foi uma boa idéia minha, Forks teve cultura por uma noite e quando pegamos Emmett e Edward… Outra hora eu conto. ;D


End file.
